


There you were

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann has the neighbour from hell.Phil Hudson with his stupid sweater vest collection and his beautiful girlfriend with the world's tiniest bowtie she ends up helping.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jillian Holtzmann snarls at the apartment across from her own.  
She really hated her neighbour. Phil the pompous ass was doing everything he could to get her evicted from the building.

Everything from noise complaints to vandalism and theft.

She slams her door shut not giving a fuck. She was hungry and pissed off from receiving another warning letter knowing it was from the man who enjoyed his sweater vest collection and making her life difficult.

She mumbles while checking her pockets. Making sure she had her phone and wallet one last time before tucking her keys away. She catches movement down the end of the hall and raises her eyes , staring behind her yellow tinted glasses as she takes in the feet slowly approaching in nude pumps.

The blonde swallows hard as her eyes move up smooth long , tanned legs. The tweed skirt ending just above cute knobby knees. The tweed blazer with the world's tiniest bowtie. She smirks at that and then her eyes connect with nervous blue staring back at her with forrowered brows under auburn bangs belonging to a woman who looked to be in her early forties.

The woman in tweed blinks a few times at the blonde who's oddly dressed and unabashedly staring at her. She clears her throat and gives a slight nod before turning to the apartment door opposite the strange young woman. Wiping sweaty hands on her skirt , she takes a deep breath and gently knocks on the door before smoothing down her shoulder length hair.

The blonde engineer groans internally. Why would a woman like that want anything to do with that jerk.

The door opens and the middle aged loser who has been making her life hell appears grinning at his visitor before his eyes move to his neighbour standing there and watching. His blue eyes turn ice cold and he pulls the tweed wearing woman inside his apartment and slams the door shut.

"Phil!" The woman's voice echo's behind the door.

The young engineer shakes her head. "Prick." She then strides down the hall to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't talk to that dyke did you Erin?" The tall , clean shaven man with light flecks of grey in his hair demands the woman who he pulled into his apartment.

"What? No. I just got here." Erin fidgets nervously.

"Well did she say anything to you?" His eyes are narrowed and hard. Arms folded across his chest.

"No , she was just.....staring." Erin shrugs her shoulders. "Why are you so angry?"

Phil takes a deep calming breath and unfolds his arms , smiling.  
"I'm sorry Erin." He places a hand on her arm. "That girl is a menace. Playing her music at all hours of the night. All these strange noises coming from her apartment. Waking me up."  
He then exhales loudly. "I'm glad you came."

Erin starts to relax and smiles.

"Let me get you some wine." Phil gives a gentle squeeze before moving to the kitchen.

Erin looks around the apartment nervously. It was dark and stuffy with antique furniture. Much like her father's study room. The room she was never allowed into. "Your apartment....Is nice." 

Phil smirks while filling two glasses with red wine. "The best money can buy."

Erin wrings her hands together as she just continues to stand by the door. Too afraid to move or touch anything.

Phil walks over and hands Erin one of the glasses in his hands.  
"Come sit down." He leads the way to the charcoal couch.  
The woman hesitantly sits down after he does and takes a sip of the red wine. Telling herself not to spill a single drop.

They had been working at the same place for years and only recently did Phil start showing interest in her. Having gone on a few dates now and this was the first time she had actually been inside his apartment and she was a nervous wreck.

She certainly wasn't use to this kind of attention. Only having been on a handful of dates over the years. Which was sad considering she was almost 42 years old but her career has always been her first priority. That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

"I think we go well together , don't you." Phil breaks her from her thoughts.

"Oh , yes. Yes I do." Erin clears her throat and smiles shyly.

"I've enjoyed our dates. I think we should take this to the next level and be a official couple." Phil places his hand on a knobby knee and grimaces a little but hides it with a smile.

Erin flinches and all she can do is nod. So far he had only kissed her on the cheek. "Yes , I think that would be nice." 

"Good." He pulls his hand away and starts talking about his day.

Erin nods and listens to him go on and on about himself.  
She hopes the wine will help her to relax but it was hard to do.  
She was worried about saying or doing the wrong thing. Afraid he will start laughing at her and change his mind.

Phil raises a brow when Erin finishes her glass of wine. "You don't have a drinking problem do you?"

Erin stomach churns and she shakes her head. "No , no , no."

Phil breaths a sigh of relief and nods. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde engineer licks her fingers clean. Her belly now full , she was feeling a little better. She leans back in the booth , staring outside the window. Watching people go by . All in their own little bubbles.

Her mind wanders to the older woman in tweed. Wondering what she saw in that jackass neighbour of hers.   
She scoffs thinking how he had made the woman in tweed go there to him. He could of at least taken her out to dinner first and she doubts he had cooked the auburn hair beauty a meal.

"She could do better." She mumbles to herself.

Yes the woman seemed uptight but Holtzmann couldn't help think there was something there , behind all that stuffy tweed.

The blonde shakes her head. She could only imagine the things that he said about her to the mystery woman once he got her inside. Holtzmann clenches her jaw at the memory of him yanking the woman in tweed inside his apartment without a care.  
Man handling the mystery woman.  
She can only hope that the older woman will see his true colours and not want anything to do with him. 

Sighing heavily the engineer pulls out her wallet and slips out of the booth , moving to the counter to pay her bill.

Once outside the diner Holtzmann breaths in the night air. Her hands in her pockets. Wishing she had someone to go home to and curl up with. "Lucky bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

Erin shifts nervously as the elevator takes her down to the foyer.   
The doors slide open with a ding and she startles seeing the strange blonde woman from earlier. Noticing only now the way the blonde hair was parted and pinned up and back making her wonder how long it really is.

"Come here often?" Holtzmann is leaning against the wall but her small body is blocking the auburn hair beauty from exiting the elevator with a smile on her face , flashing white teeth and showing off deep dimples.

Erin blinks rapidly before sidestepping the strange, young woman. "Excuse me." She manages to squeeze by.

"If I have to." Holtzmann move's a side , bowing. "Goodnight fair maiden. I will see you in my dreams." 

Erin looks over her shoulder with wide bright blue eyes and nearly trips over her own feet. Her cheeks heating up. "Um , good-goodnight." She then hurries out of the building like it was on fire.

Holtzmann chuckles watching the woman take off. She steps inside the elevator she had been holding open with one hand and presses the button for her floor. "That was interesting."

She then starts whistling.


	5. Chapter 5

Holtzmann continues to whistle as she steps out of the elevator and makes her way down the hall to her door , pulling out her keys.

She hears the door behind her click open and she groans out.

"Hey you. Keep your dyke eyes off my girlfriend." Phil stares daggers at the back of the blondes head.

Holtzmann slips her key into the lock. Not bothering to turn around. "Girlfriend , rightttttt." The engineer clicks her tongue while turning the handle of her door and steps inside her apartment. Finally turning , she winks at her asshole neighbour. "Don't worry , your secret is safe with me." 

He frowns even harder , not understanding to what the blonde was referring to. Before he can question her the door slams shut.  
"Dyke." He then slams his own door shut.

The small blonde takes her black leather jacket off and tosses it onto the couch. "Cock sucker."

She then strides to her old record player she had fixed up after the blonde found it while dumpster diving. Moving the needle to the vinyl already on the turntable. The Xanadu album.

Holtzmann turns up the volume a little more. But not too much. Not wanting to give the douchebag an excuse to complain about her again.

Moving to the couch she flops down with a huff. She thinks about the woman in tweed and swears she had seen a twinkle in those lovely blue eyes. She smiles to herself with the memory and wonders if she will ever see the woman in tweed again.

She closes her eyes and hums to the music.


	6. Chapter 6

The short brunette huffs throwing the screwdriver across the room. "I need help."

Erin stands there in her best friend and only friend lab.  
"Abby are you listening to me?"

"Yeah , yeah." Abby pushes up from her desk and moves across the room , picking up the tool she threw with frustration.  
"He seems nice but I think his moving a little fast." 

Erin shrugs her shoulders. "Well , not that fast." She mumbles looking down. "We haven't exactly kissed."

Abby frowns heavily. "You haven't kissed but he wants a serious relationship with you?" She pushes her black and yellow thick frame glasses up her nose. "Is he a virgin. Doesn't believe in sex till marriage. Is that it?"

Erin's eyes snap up. "Do you think that's what it could be?"

"That or his gay." Abby shrugs her shoulders and scratches her head.

Erin scrunches up her nose. "I don't think his gay. Why would he want a serious relationship with me if his gay?"

"So people don't think his gay. You would be his beard." The researchers lips twitch. "You should introduce me to him."

"Oh , I don't know Abs." Erin fidgets nervously.

Abby raises a questioning brow. "Well we're going to meet sooner or later Erin. I am your best friend after all."

Erin clears her throat looking away. "His just...a little small minded is all."

"Oh my god , you haven't told him." Abby's sparkling blue eyes go wide. 

"Well , it's a little early. I don't want to freak him out." Erin takes a deep breath. "Anyway , what are you working on?"

"A P.K.E meter but I think I'm going to need professional help."  
The short brunette sighs heavily looking at the mess on her desk.

Erin Snickers but stops when she receives a glare from her friend. "Sorry." She swallows hard and runs her fingers over the work desk. "Can you hire someone on?"

Abby shrugs her shoulders. "Wouldn't hurt to put out the word."


	7. Chapter 7

The young engineer smacks her lips together while looking around the lab. "Not bad."

Abby lifts her head from her laptop and eyes the young blonde with metal frame glasses and yellow tinted lenses.   
"Can I help you?"

Holtzmann strides up to the seated brunette with a extended hand. "Jillian Holtzmann. Nuc engineer and card carrying lesbian and super thrilled to be here."

The researcher stands from her desk and shakes the hand wearing a brown leather fingerless glove. "Dr Abigail Yates. But you can call me Abby."

"Will do , and you can call me Holtzmann if you will kind lady."  
The engineer gives a firm shake then spins with a flourish , moving around the lab. Picking things up and studying them with interest.

"So I take it you believe in the paranormal since you're here?"  
Abby questions while watching the younger woman curiously.

Holtzmann shrugs her shoulders. "Never seen a ghost but sure , why not. I believe there's another plane of existence we can't see or touch."

Abby can't stop the smile. "Well , why don't I show you some of my theories and designs."

"Sure thing buttercup. Lead the way." Holtzmann gives a two finger salute.

The researcher Chuckles. She's got a good vibe and feeling about this eccentric woman who's wearing miss matched socks.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil was laughing with one of the professor's who also worked at Columbia University , Simon.

Erin walked into the faculty lounge and smiled shyly but Phil didn't notice her so she went to pour herself a coffee. She could hear the two men chatting away. She glances over her mug noticing they were sitting close to each other on the brown leather couch.

She couldn't help remember what Abby had said a few days prior. 

Phil finally looks up and sees Erin sipping on her coffee.  
"Sweetheart." He quickly stands up and waves her over.

Erin smiles softly and makes her way over. 

Phil kisses her on the cheek in greeting. "We're going out tonight."  
He offers a charming smile.

"Oh , okay." Erin just nods in agreement and looks down at Simon who's still sitting there and doesn't look at all happy with her presence.

Phil wraps his arm around the physicist. " And wear something nice."


	9. Chapter 9

"Holtzmann , where have you been all my life?" Abby states in awe while holding the finished device.

The young engineer leans back , smiling smuggly. Hands clasped behind her head. Placing her feet up on the table.  
"So does that mean I got the job?"

"Duh." The short brunette rolls her eyes. "Of course you got the job. Welcome aboard." She holds out her free hand.

Holtzmann chuckles moving a hand from behind her head and taking the researchers in hers. "We're going to make magic together Abby. I just know it."

"Hell yeah we are." Abby does a little dance while waving the P.K.E meter around with a whoop.


	10. Chapter 10

Erin blinks away the tears as she fumbles for her clothes in the dark , hoping Phil , who's snoring in the bed doesn't wake up.

Once she's managed to collect her things she moves to the bathroom , turning the light on. Not dareing to look in the mirror at herself.

With shaking hands , she turns the shower on. Not waiting for the water to heat up she jumps in and quickly washes between her legs and between her buttcheeks. Wincing at the sharp pain. She fight's the fresh tears as she washes the evidence down the drain.

She turns the water off once she rinses the soap off and quickly runs a towel over herself before getting dressed.

Leaving the bathroom she grabs her handbag , checking her phone is inside. Breathing a sigh of relief she unlocks the door.

"Where are you going?" Phil is standing there with his pajama pants on but no shirt , rubbing his eyes.

"Home." Erin swallows hard. "This...I can't see you anymore."

Phil frowns heavily. "Why?"

Erin stares at him in disbelief. "Why? Because you.... violated me Phil."

Phil scoffs shaking his head and moving towards her. "We had sex. You wanted to have sex."

"Not like that." Erin clenches her jaw and turns the handle on the door , opening it but it's pushed shut startling her.

"You're not going anywhere. We're together. A couple... that's what couples do." He grabs her arm tightly. "You will get use to it."

Erin tries to pull her arm free. "No!! No I won't get use to that.  
Now let me go Phil." She struggles and digs her blunt nails into his arm.

Phil hisses in pain and back hands her across the face.  
"You will learn you're fucking place."

Erin fall's to the floor clutching her face. 

The door flys open and there's suddenly a struggle.


	11. Chapter 11

Holtzmann rubs her eyes. She looks to the clock seeing it's close to midnight. She couldn't wait to see Abby tomorrow and discuss the theories she had been going through and the designs she has drawn up after running some calculations.

She frowns hearing a bang. Turning her attention to her door she tilts her head listening. She can just make out voices but can't hear what's being said so she stands and moves to the her door and peeks through the peek hole. Not seeing anything she keeps her ears open. The voices getting louder.

She hears a strong 'No' and 'Let me go ' from a voice belonging to a female and then Phil's raised voice. She unlocks her door in a fury with the words shouted and she burst into the apartment across from hers. Seeing the mystery woman on the floor holding her cheek , seeing the fear and tears in her blue eyes.  
She lounges at the half naked man. Tackling him to the ground. 

"Fucking woman beater!!!" She slams her fist into his jaw. "How do you like it!!!!?" She roars in his face. Spit flying from her mouth.

Phil who had been shocked and confused gets his bearings and manages to throw his attacker off. He scrambles to his feet and kicks the small blonde in the ribs as she tries to get back up. "Fucking dyke."

Holtzmann grunts with the blow. The air leaving her lungs.

Erin's eyes are wide. She sees the younger woman collapse and wheeze from the blow. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Phil goes to kick his neighbour again but his pushed and stumbles before his foot can connect.

He gets his footing and turns dark eyes on Erin and pushes her hard across the room causing the physicist professor to stumble and fall into the carpet. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Leave her alone." Holtzmann pants out. She rises on shaky legs. Her ribs hurting from the blow.

"Phil , I will call the police." Erin's voice trembles. "And you will lose your job."

Phil blinks through the rage. "Just....get the hell out then. No one else will want you."

Holtzmann moves on shaky legs to the auburn haired woman and helps her up. The pain showing on her features. "Come on. I got ya." She winces at the tug in her side.

Erin's legs are jelly , she's grateful for the younger woman's support. "Thank you."

Phil rolls his eyes. "Take the trash out with you."

Holtzmann flips him off as she spots a handbag near the door.  
She urges the older woman towards it and ignoring the pain she bends down and picks it up before leading the traumatized woman out of the nightmare she found herself in. "Rot in hell asshole." She pulls the door shut behind them.

"I can't believe this happened." Erin states in a daze as they slowly walk down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm sorry it did." The blonde looks back over her shoulder. Making sure Phil doesn't come out of the apartment and after them. "I would offer you a safe haven in my place but it's right across from that asshole."

Erin swallows hard. "I just want to go home."

"I'll make sure you get a cab home." The young woman hits the button for the elevator.

"Thank you. For helping me. For this." Erin eyes start welling with fresh tears. "I just wanted to leave. He , he wouldn't let me."

"Do you need me to call someone?" The engineer questions softly. Her arm still wrapped around the older woman protectively even though the other woman had a good head of height over her. 

The physicist shakes her head. Her chin trembling. Her arms holding herself protectively and shivering.

The elevator doors open and they step inside.

Holtzmann presses the button for the foyer. "Don't listen to anything he said." She mumbles and gives the shaking woman's arm a supporting rub. 

Erin takes a deep breath.

They step out of the elevator and cross the foyer till their outside the building.

The young blonde releases the auburn hair woman and moves to the curb. Scanning for a cab. Waving her hand in the air and whistling. 

Erin watches the younger woman who just saved her and now just found her a cab.

Holtzmann opens the back passenger door of the yellow cab and waits for the vulnerable woman patiently. 

Erin slowly makes her way over to where the younger woman and cab driver is waiting. 

"I should give you my number." Holtzmann says just before the auburn haired woman gets in.

Erin blinks a few times before reaching into her handbag and pulling out her phone with shaky hands.

"Here , let me." Holtzmann takes the phone gingerly then types in her details and saving it. "The names Holtzmann." The small blonde hands it back over.

"Erin." The taller woman looks into warm blue cat eyes. "Are you alright?" She finally thinks to ask.

The younger woman waves her off. "I'm fine. I got him good."

Erin nods in agreement. "Yeah." She then sighs before getting into the back of the cab.

Holtzmann closes the door and watches as the cab pulls away from the curb.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking into her apartment that had been left open Holtzmann sighs heavily as she takes in her now smashed to pieces record player. "Cock sucker."

~~

Abby frowns walking into her lab and seeing her new colleague slumped over her desk. "Holtzmann , what's wrong?."

"Dying." Holtzmann grumbles. Her cheek pressed against the cold metal top. 

"No , I just found you." Abby rushes over and throws herself dramatically over the younger woman. Fake crying.

The engineer chuckles. "You're weird. I love it."

The researcher laughs and peels herself away from the chuckling engineer. "So what's the matter with you? Hungover from celebrating?"

"If only." Holtzmann sighs then winces as she straightens into a sitting position. She holds her side. "Think my ribs are broken."

Abby's eyes go wide. "What?"

"Or cracked. Or badly bruised. I don't know. I'm not a doctor."  
She then snickers. 

"Holtzmann!! You should be in emergency, getting x-rayed."  
Abby has her hands on her hips.

"Nope , nope , nope. They can't do anything anyway except wrap me up and throw painkillers at me." The small blonde shakes her head. "Which I have already done."

"How did it happen?" Abby places a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Domestic abuse across from my apartment. My fucking dick neighbour hit his woman and I went in all Tarzan." Holtzmann grunts at the memory.

"Holy Hannah. He did that to you?" The older woman points with her free hand to the younger woman's side the blonde is holding. 

"Yup , with his foot while I was on the floor. He was going to keep going but the woman rushed him , saved me from another blow. But then he turned back on her. Shoving her across the room. She threatened to call the police on him." She then scoffs. "She mentioned losing his job and it worked."

"Son of a asshole. Somebody needs to beat on him." Abby growls out.

"Ohhh , I did. I got in a good hit to the jaw. He should be feeling it." She then gives her hand a shake."I know I am." Holtzmann kisses her swollen and bruised knuckles.

"You socked him one?" Abby's mouth hangs open. "That....is so cool." She looks at the hand and winces. "Ohh , but your hand." 

"Will heal. So will my ribs." Holtzmann clicks her tongue.  
"So to totally change the subject.... wanna see what I've been working on?"

Abby stands there thinking but the excitement takes over.  
"Give me."

The engineer chuckles , handing over the papers which the researcher eagerly takes.

The researchers blue eyes are unblinking as she scans over the calculations and designs. She pulls out the phone from her pocket and quickly sends a text to her best friend , the physicist.  
Telling her to come to the lab once she's finished her classes for the day.

Holtzmann raises a brow, tilting her head but doesn't say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Erin is trying her best to keep it together. Luckily she was able to cover up the light bruise on her cheek with makeup but she was paranoid the makeup was wearing off.

Paranoid someone would just have to stand too close and see.  
Paranoid all they had to do was look in her eyes and see the shame and struggle she was masking.

Looking at her phone between classes she sees a text from her best friend. Sighing she makes up an excuse that she's not feeling well and will be going straight home after work to her bed.

The physicists chews on her lip and pulls up her saviour's number. Staring at the name for a few moments before quickly typing.

Holtzmann

Thank you for helping me last night.  
It's Erin.  
10:04am

The auburn haired woman presses the send option and places the phone back in her bag just as the first wave of students make their way into the classroom.

~~

Holtzmann blinks at the letter tapped to her door with eviction written in big red letters. The small angry blonde rips it from her door and she strides back down the hall to the elevator she just came out of. "Fucking asshole."


	14. Chapter 14

Erin avoids eye contact as she let's her best friend inside her apartment.

"Erin , you have to see these. They're incredible." Abby strides into the apartment , waving the papers around. "She's brilliant Er, with a quirky , fun loving personality. You have to meet her." She states not taking her eyes off the papers in her hands.

Erin closes the door with a shaky hand and can't stop the sob that escapes.

"Erin?" Abby looks up from the papers and quickly moves to her crying friend. "Hey , don't worry. You're still number one best friend." She rubs Erin's back.

"It's not that." Erin continues to sob. Even as her friend urges her to turn around. "Phil , he.....

"Broke up with you." Abby tries to fill in.

Erin shakes her head.

Abby frowns heavily. "Erin , what?" 

Erin's chin is trembling. She finally looks up and her tear filled blue connect with Abby's worried blue.

Abby stares back into the watery blue eyes of her best friend and she inhales sharply. "Where's your baseball bat. I'm going to kill him." The short brunette starts looking around the apartment.

"Please don't. I just , I just.. Erin is holding herself protectively.

Abby gently pulls her friend into a hug. After a few minutes she slowly leads the shaking physicists to the couch and urges her to sit down. "I'll get you some water." The researcher strokes the auburn hair.

Erin nods her head and sniffles as the brunette stands and strides to the kitchen. She rubs her teary eyes and Abby is soon back , sitting next to her and gingerly placeing a glass filled with water into her hand. "Thank you." She sniffles before taking a couple of mouthfuls. "We were kissing... The physicist exhales loudly. "It was awkward and I wasn't really enjoying it. I don't think he was either but we kept going. I thought what the hell you know. It's been a long time."

Abby listens and nods in understanding. Knowing it had been awhile since her friend had gotten laid. 

Erin takes a deep breath. "So we ended up in the bedroom....Erin cover's her eyes. "I wasn't prepared." The physicist sobs out.  
"I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Do what Erin?" Abby strokes her friends arm and carefully takes the glass that's shaking in her hand and places it on the coffee table.

"He....he put it...in my. Up my.. Erin burst out with more tears and burries her face into her hands. Unable to say it.

"That fucking..... Abby clenches her jaw and quickly wraps her arms around her distraught friend. Shedding her own tears for her best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

After awhile holding and crying on each other. Erin does a little hiccup. "He caught me trying to leave. He wouldn't let me.....  
He said I would get use to it , he had a hold of me , he was hurting me." Erin sniffles into her friends shoulder. "I dug my nails into his arm and that's when he hit me and said something about learning my place." 

Abby inhales sharply. Strokes the auburn hair. "Fucker."

Erin takes a shuddering breath. "The next thing I knew , there was a small blonde woman on top of Phil and she was shouting and punching him."

Abby's eyes go wide and she slowly pulls back to look into her best friends eyes. "Modern day Idgie Threadgoode who goes by the name of Holtzmann?"

Erin's brows furrow and she slowly nods. "How.....

"That little wild child is my new colleague. That's who I wanted you to meet today and look at her work..... she told me what happened but I didn't know it was you or that fucking asshole."   
Abby shakes her head and pulls at her own hair. 

"Please don't say asshole." Erin eyes well with fresh tears.   
"And please don't tell her." The physicists starts to panic. Her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Erin , she was there." Abby states in confusion but then it clicks.  
"Oh , oh of course. No , I want tell her." Abby shakes her head and sighs heavily. "Have you heard from her?She said she was going to call you tonight to check in."

Erin shakes her head and looks to her phone sitting on the coffee table. "No."

Abby's phone starts ringing. The researcher pulls it out of her pocket. "Speak of the little genius slash heroine." She swipes the screen to accept the call and brings it to her ear. "Holtzmann,....  
Wait , what?"

Erin frowns heavily watching her friends facial features. Going from worry to rage.

"That lowlife scumbag piece of shit." Abby yells startling both Erin and Holtzmann. She then looks at Erin and covers the mouth piece with her hand. "He got her evicted." The brunette explains.

"Oh god." The physicist slumps forward. Pressing her face into her hands. "No wonder she hasn't text or called me back "   
Erin mumbles into her hands.

Abby reaches out placing a hand on her friends shoulder.  
"We'll work something out Holtzmann."

Erin runs her hands through her auburn hair. "She , she can stay here."

Abby's eyes widen and she mouths 'Are you sure?' At Erin's nod the researcher clears her throat. "Holtzmann , I want you to get into a cab." She then starts smiling. "I know the perfect place you can stay."


	16. Chapter 16

The small blonde walks into the brunettes welcoming arms.  
It felt natural and easy between the two colleagues. "You rock."

Abby rubs the engineers back and ushers the younger woman inside the apartment and closing the door. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Nice place you got here Ab's , though I got to say. I wasn't expecting... this." Holtzmann waves her hand around while doing a 180 in the middle of the apartment that's so , just so boring and empty. 

"Actually , it's not mine." Abby clears her throat and crosses the room to the younger woman.

Holtzmann tilts her head , watching the researcher curiously.  
"Why Abby. Do you have a sugar daddy you haven't told me about?" She grins ear to ear.

Abby makes a disgruntled noise. "Firstly , I'm too old for a sugar daddy. Second , never say the word sugar daddy again." The brunette shivers just with the thought of it.

"Pssst." Holtzmann waves her hand and flops down on the couch. "Too old my hot little ass." The engineer then sniffs the air. Her stomach growling from the aromas of something cooking. "So who's place is this then?"

Abby points towards the bedroom Erin is now walking out of. 

Holtzmann turns her head and her eyes go wide behind her glasses. "Whaattt?"

"Holtzmann , meet Dr Erin Gilbert who specialises in theoretical particle physics , my best friend in the whole wide world , but you're up there buddy." The brunette states proudly. "You made it up the ladder of my treehouse of trust." 

Erin clears her throat and shifts nervously with the younger woman's intense stare. "I'm sorry he got you evicted just for helping me. It's not right or fair."

Holtzmann continues to stare at the auburn hair woman who's in sweat pants and baseball top. "Soooooo.... this is your place?"  
The engineer questions after a few awkward moments of silence. At Erin's nod she clicks her tongue. "Well , what's cookin' good lookin' ?"

Abby rolls her eyes. "Okay , Settle down Ellen."

Erin's eyes snap towards the kitchen. "Oh crap , the chicken." She takes off running to the kitchen to turn the stove off.

Holtzmann chuckles peeking over the couch with amusement.


	17. Chapter 17

Holtzmann rubs her stomach. "That hit the spot." She leans back into the couch. Sandwich between the researcher and physicist.

Erin just hums in reply , she had hardly touched her dinner. She's too busy admiring the engineers calculations and designs.

"Erin , why don't you stop drooling over Holtzmann's brilliant ideas and eat your food that is now cold." Abby half chastises, half teases. Almost finished her own bowl of stir-fry.

"Hmmmm." Erin doesn't really hear her friend. She's too lost.  
Lost in the genius that is Holtzmann mind. "Okay."

Abby nudges the young blonde who's smirking. "Erin , I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful." Erin mumbles. Her brows furrowed with concentration.

Holtzmann chuckles then throws her arm around the researcher.  
"So , I know it's soon in this relationship of ours. We've only known each other 48 hours but what do you say. Take me home with you. Let me curl up on the end of your bed. I'll protect and try not to pee everywhere."

"Ohh god , she wants to U-Haul already." Abby shakes her head then wipes the cheek the young engineer just smacked her lips against.

"Just for a few nights till I sort something out." The small blonde gives her best puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please , I'll even throw in a foot massage."

"You need to rest that hand that clubbed him." The brunette points her fork at the younger woman before standing and collecting Holtzmann bowl and heading to the kitchen with her own.

Somewhere in the physicist mind , Abby's voice and words registered. She blinks out of her trance and turns her head.  
"Your hand. Shit."

The engineer frowns and looks at her hand. "Shit? But I washed my hands. I think." She acts as if she's looking for something on her hand then brings that hand to her nose sniffing. 

Erin shakes her head and takes the engineer's hand. Studying  
the marks and swollen knuckles.

Holtzmann swallows hard. Her hand tingling from the older woman's touch. "It will be fine in a couple of days. No sweat."

"Abby snores and her place is kinda small. Smaller than this....  
You should stay here. Infact I insist." The physicist straightens up and raises her blue eyes. 

"Well , if you insist." Holtzmann shows her dimples." That means I don't have to move from this spot."

Erin smiles warmly and gently places the injured hand down.  
"I'll get you a pillow and blanket." She then stands up and hurries away.


	18. Chapter 18

Erin rubs her eyes , walking into the kitchen where her guest is cooking breakfast and making a mess. "Holtzmann."

"Yessss." The engineer grins while scraping the scrambled eggs onto two plates.

Erin blinks a few times and tilts her head. "You know...I don't think anyone has ever cooked me breakfast before. Well besides my mum." She smiles shyly.

"Well I hope you won't be disappointed. I just threw this together." 

"I'm sure I won't be." Erin shifts nervously. "How did you sleep?"

"On my back mostly." The younger woman gives a wink before placing the frypan in the sink.

Erin rolls her eyes and sits down at the kitchen countertop. "I meant pain wise." She points to her saviour's side.

"Little stiff and sore. I almost rolled off the couch forgetting where I was." The blonde shrugs it off and places a plate down in front of the physicist before moving around the counter to sit next to the older woman.

Erin picks up her fork from the plate. "I should of offered you the bed last night." She sighs heavily.

"Don't worry about it sweet cheeks. I can sleep pretty much anywhere on everything." The blonde chuckles sitting down and digging in. "You would be surprised." She talks with a mouthful.

The auburn hair woman shakes her head but smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

"I come bearing doughnuts and...... Abby walks into her friends apartment balancing a box of doughnuts on one hand while pulling out the PKE meter with the other. "This little baby."

Erin blinks a few times and slowly closes her door. Her eyes studying the invention the researcher is wielding. Watching as two prongs glow pink while spinning. "Looks like one of those things that makes cotton candy." The physicist reaches for it.

Abby rolls her eyes and moves it out of the physicists reach. "This is going to help us in our search. This is what I've been trying to create without any success as you well know for years. So cram it Columbia." She then looks around the quiet apartment. "Where's my mad scientist?"

"She's gone to her apartment to start packing up her things and moving it to storage." Erin explains with guilt in her voice and blue eyes. "I would help her but..... Phil."

Abby looks at her best friend with sadness. "You are helping by giving her a safe place to stay while she lines up something else. She could fight this but like she said , she's had enough of his shit. It would of been only a matter of time."

"I know , but I still feel bad." Erin wraps her arms around herself.

Abby sighs heavily. "Come have a doughnut."


	20. Chapter 20

Phil smirks as he watches the small blonde step out of the elevator , struggling with the boxes in her arms. He shuts the entrance door not bothering to hold it open for her. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"Stick a dick in it asshole." Holtzmann snarls at the smirking jerk. "Now move out of the fucking way." She then place's the boxes down to the side , hiding her pain in her side and reaches for the door handle.

Phil stands there folding his arms and watching with a smug look on his bruised face. "Maybe this will teach you to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Nope , sorry to disappoint you. Not!!!" She shakes her head and opens the door back up. "Now like I said. Go stick a dick it in cock sucker." She bends over and picks the boxes back up.

Phil's eyes turn hard with rage. "What the fuck did you call me dyke?"

"You heard." She throws over her shoulder. "You're not fooling me buddy boy. I know what you are." She then strides out of the apartment building towards the rented truck.

Phil clenches his jaw but winces at the pain. "Fucking bitch. Good riddance." He then strides to the elevator.


	21. Chapter 21

"Welcome to storage Queen. How you doing this fine day?"  
The large woman behind the desk , holding a book open in front of her and smiling brightly watches as the oddly dressed woman pushes blonde wavey hair out of her face. 

"Totally awesome." Holtzmann cracks her back and winces at the sharp pain , holding her side she walks into the office then sits her ass down onto the edge of the desk. "Greetings and salutations. I require one of your finest storage rooms kind lady." She holds a finger up in the air. "One with the view of the ocean."

The woman behind the desk raises a brow. "Uhhhh , baby. I think you need to check your dainty little ass into a place with no view and padded walls and you best be gettin that dainty little ass of yours off of my desk."

Holtzmann tilts her head and studies the woman with big loopy earrings. "You're mouthy , I like you." 

The woman shakes her head. "Why do I always get the strange ones whenever I help out Rhonda." She bangs her hand on the desk. "How big of a storage unit do you need?"

The blonde engineer shrugs her shoulders. "Big enough to fit my babies in."

"What?!!!!" The woman stands abruptly , knocking her chair over. "You really are crazy ain't you?"

"Holtzmann's the name and crazy is my game." The smaller woman tips an imaginary hat on her head. "I'm a scientist of sorts you see and I have inventions , a.k.a my babies."

"Oh." The woman relaxes a little. "Well , why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of freaking my ass out?" She places her hands on her hips. Glaring down at the young woman.

Holtzmann grins like a Cheshire cat. "Because I thought it would be fun to freak your ass out."

The woman shakes her head once again. "Today was supposed to be my day off man. I should be at home relaxing and chilling with a book and bucket of chicken. Instead I'm here and dealing with a crazy white girl."

Holtzmann leaps off the desk and moonwalks back to the door. "Come check out my load in the truck. Maybe you can help me decide what size of a unit I need."

"Lord save me from this crazy scientist who's probably going to get me into the back of the truck and take me to her laboratory to do all sorts of freaky , nasty science experiments." 

The smaller woman holds open the office door. "As tempting as that sounds...I already have someone in the back of the truck for that" She grins with twinkling blue eyes.

The tall woman narrows her eyes. "Yo , you need professional help. Seriously." 

"That's what they tell me." Holtzmann juts her jaw out. "We haven't been properly introduced. Jillian Holtzmann. Engineer and recently homeless." She holds out her good hand.

The older woman sighs heavily. "Patty Tolan." She shakes the small blondes hand. "MTA employee and filling in for my cousin here for a few hours while she hooks up with her newest booty call." 

"Guess it's my lucky day then." Holtzmann shows her dimples.


	22. Chapter 22

Erin huffs and strides towards the intercom that's buzzing in a very annoying and obnoxious way and she presses the speaker button. "Holtzmann , quit it."

"Honey , I'm home and I've invited a guest over to dinner. I expect my pipe and martini waiting for me when I walk through the door as well as a kiss hello."

"Uhhh , you ain't walking anywhere with your broken ass. As soon as I walk through that door I'm throwing your annoying ass down on the nearest surface and getting the hell away from you and your bad jokes."

Abby can't help laugh from her place on the couch. "I love this woman." She closes the magazine up and stands rubbing her hands together. "It seems our new friend has made another new friend."

Erin sighs heavily and presses the button that unlocks the door for the engineer and the mystery woman with that engineer. "Great."


	23. Chapter 23

Patty walk's into the apartment still holding the little blonde bridal style and head's straight to the couch where she lays Holtzmann down carefully and shakes her head. She places her hands on her hips and turns narrowed eyes on the two women standing by the door and watching. "If you all her friends then why the hell did you let her crazy white ass lift and carry things with possibly broken ribs?" 

Erin blinks and turns confused blue eyes on the blonde who quickly looks away and is rubbing her neck and whistling. "You said you were hiring someone to help you move your stuff out."

Holtzmann grunts and pushes up into a sitting position , clutching her ribs and coughs. "I don't need a man to help me move out of a place a man got me kicked out of. I would rather die thank you Erin."

The particle physicist clenches her jaw and rubs her temple.

Abby clears her throat and steps forward with a extended hand.  
"Abby Yates. Thank you for helping Holtzmann and making sure she got back here alive and in one piece."

"Patty Tolan and your welcome...I guess." The tall woman takes the offered hand and shakes it. "I got one of my cousin's to come help out unload the truck after she went down like a sack of potatoes." 

Erin shakes her head and shuts the door before moving to the couch and sitting down next to the crossed leged blonde facing her. "You lied to me. "

"Not lie exactly. More change of mind." Holtzmann picks at an imaginary loose thread on her overalls. "Anyway , Patty and her cousin Mookie helped me out."

Erin sighs heavily. "Did you at least eat?"

"Sure I did. You were with me remember?." The blonde smiles brightly at the auburn hair woman."Gave you the Holtzmann special."

"Oh my lord." Patty rubs her eyes. "Seriously , how do you put up with her?"

"We actually just met a few days ago." Abby admits and clears her throat seeing the hurt flash across the engineers face.   
"But she's brilliant , awesome and a wonderful friend and person who I'm grateful to know and work with."

Holtzmann blinks a few times and beam's up at her colleague and friend. "Back at ya Abby." She then winks.

"Wait , hang on." Erin shifts on the couch and face's the engineer. "That was breakfast , it's almost seven o'clock now."

"I'll order us food." Abby pulls out her phone before anyone can protest.


	24. Chapter 24

"So , like.... she was telling the truth. You all capture ghost?"   
Patty sits there stunned after listening to the short researcher go on about spirits and their energies. Only understanding every other word.

"Well , we haven't exactly caught one yet. Or seen one but it's only a matter time now. "Abby pushes her glasses up. "With Holtzmann building all these new device's it won't be long."

"Wait , so you haven't even seen a ghost...but you have devoted your life to it. This theory." The large woman shakes her head. "That's messed up."

"I saw one." Erin admits softly as she runs her fingers through blonde hair. The engineer having shifted on the couch and placed her head in her lap. The physicist was confused at first and went stiff but was now slowly relaxing. 

Holtzmann looks and searches sad blue eyes. "Whatt?"

Erin smiles sadly down at the younger woman. "It was a long time ago."

"I have some questions." Holtzmann then winks up at the blushing older woman.


	25. Chapter 25

Erin watches as Holtzmann lays down on the couch , on her back after getting out of the shower. "What are you doing?"  
The physicist stands there with a mug of warm milk.

"Sleep is a naturally recurring state of mind and body, characterized by altered consciousness, relatively inhibited sensory activity, reduced muscle activity and inhibition of nearly all voluntary muscles during rapid eye movement (REM) sleep, and reduced interactions with surroundings." The younger woman explains with her eyes closed and hands locked and resting on her stomach.

Erin shakes her head. "Not on the couch Holtzmann. I'm taking the couch tonight.

The engineer opens one eye and lifts her head. "Nope" The blonde pops the P. "The lady always gets the bed and I'm a gentlewoman with morals."

Erin rolls her eyes. "Holtz. Just take the bed." The older woman whines.

The younger grins now opening her other eye. "Holtz , I like it. It sounds so cute coming from you Doc."

Erin's cheeks turn red. "You're insufferable." 

"Thanks , you're a peach." The younger woman winks. "Goodnight Erin."

The older woman shakes her head again. "Well , what if we share? It's a big...bed."

Holtzmann leans back on her elbows. "You want to share your bed with moi?" She then tilts her head. Her eyes blinking rapidly.  
"Huh , I gotta say... That's a first."

Erin frowns in confusion. "What?"

"A straight woman wanting to share a bed with me....well , any woman for that matter. If you haven't noticed...I push people's buttons and kinda freak them out. Take Patty for example.... that's the normal reaction."

Erin rubs her temple and sits down in the armchair. "Okay , so you're gay." 

"Well , yeah." Holtzmann clears her throat and sits up , holding her side. "I mean I figured you knew , what with your asshole ex calling me a dyke."

"I mean....I guess I just thought...I don't know what I thought."  
Erin sighs heavily and looks down into the mug she's still holding.

"Do you want me to make like a tree and get out of here?" Holtzmann mumbles starting to stand.

Erin's eyes snap up and she sees the sadness even though the younger woman is avoiding eye contact. "No , no I don't want you to go."

"Are you sure Erin? It's not the first time I've been told to take a hike and get lost." Holtzmann rubs her neck. "I'm use to it." She then shrugs her shoulders.

Erin stands up and steps forward. "I'm sure I want you to stay and please , just go get in the damn bed."

Holtzmann blinks in surprise but then smirks. "As you wish my queen." The engineer then turns and marchers to the bedroom. Erin swallows hard and slowly follows the younger woman. "It's make like a tree and leave by the way." Holtzmann snorts pulling the covers back and getting in the bed. "Please don't tell me you've never seen Back to the future." "Oh , well yeah. Of course I have." Erin moves to the other side of the bed and places her mug down on the nightstand. "I was just... testing you." Holtzmann raises a brow"Uhhh , huhhhh." The engineer watches as the physicist slides into the bed. "Well , who said it then?" Holtzmann places a arm under her head. Erin huffs and fluffs her pillow. "Biff , are you satisfied now?" The younger smiles warmly. "For now....and if you need to fart , do it that way." "Oh my god." Erin drops her face into her pillow. "Good night Holtz." Holtzmann chuckles. "Good night Erin."


	26. Chapter 26

Erin slowly blinks her eyes open and frowns at the unfamiliar weight against her and pinning her to the bed. She turns her head and gets a face full of frizzy blonde hair and she sighs heavily. 

Moving her face away she looks up at the ceiling. Her senses overloaded with the small blonde who's on top of her and snoring.

The Strange thing was though , she wasn't annoyed or put off.  
It was actually kinda cute in a way and felt...nice.  
It felt right being like this. With the engineer. She chews on her lip when realising her hand was on the small of the younger woman's back. She swallows hard and gently start's to move her thumb. Caressing the smooth skin there.

Holtzmann hums and nuzzles into her human pillow and then continues snoring. Drool escaping her parted lips.

Erin shakes her head and sighs once again. What the hell was she supposed to do with these feelings she was having for the younger woman.


	27. Chapter 27

Holtzmann snorts herself awake and moves her leg. Her foot knocking with something make's her lift her head and blink away the sleep. "Oops." She realises she's practically on top of the physicist and carefully removes herself and rolls over to the edge of the bed. She takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. Thinking Erin wouldn't have been too happy to wake up and find her plastered against her like that. 

She closes her eyes but then opens them when she feels a arm snake around her and body press into her back. "Erin?"

"Am I hurting you?" Erin questions softly.

Holtzmann swallows hard and shakes her head. "No." She moves her hand to the older woman's and wraps her fingers around it. "Sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to."

Erin smiles softly. "You didn't....I don't think you did anyway."

The younger woman gulps. "Oh , so......umm. You're aware I was being a human blanket."

"Yes." Erin swallows hard. "Then you moved away and well , I guess I got cold and lonely. But I can move if you want me to."  
The older woman starts to move but the hand around hers tightens. "Don't...I , it's okay." 

Erin starts to slowly relax again. "Holtz , do you have a girlfriend? A girlfriend who's going to kick my ass."

Holtzmann snorts and shakes her head. "No , but..... do you have any bunny's? If you do you might want to put them into a protection program."

"Holtz!!" Erin yanks her hand away and sits up.

The engineer rolls over chuckling. "Erin , I'm kidding. There's no girlfriend. No crazy ex lover's or stalker planning on peeling my skin off and wearing it as a suit. At least I don't think so." She then becomes serious as she thinks about the last one. "There was this guy in my class who......

"Holtz , no more please." The physicist rubs her temple.

The younger woman reaches up , pushing the bangs from the older woman's eyes. "There's no one else Erin. I promise."

Erin exhales loudly. "Let's just try and get some more sleep." She then moves back to her side of the bed , turning her back on the younger woman.

Holtzmann stares at the back of the older woman for a few moments. Her heart sinking into her stomach. "Yeah , okay."  
She then pulls back the covers and gets out of the bed and heads out of the bedroom and towards the couch. Flopping down on it , she hisses at the pain. "Good one idiot."

Erin lays there with tears in her eyes. "What the hell am I doing?" She then sniffles and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.


End file.
